A computer comprises a power supply to convert an alternating current (AC) supply voltage (e.g., 120 VAC) to a suitable direct current (DC) voltage (e.g., 5 VDC). The power-delivering capacity of the power supply is designed to match or exceed the anticipated power consuming needs of the computer. Some computers have different configurations and modes of operation resulting in a wide range of power consumption. A system architect generally is forced to anticipate a worst-case power consumption need for the computer and select a power supply accordingly, thereby resulting in a power supply that is larger than is needed most of the time when the system is not operating at a worst-case power consumption situation.